Cat and Mouse
by citystars
Summary: AU New Moon When Alice visits Bella during her 4 months depression, Alice realizes that leaving was never the best choice. After reuniting with Edward, Bella goes missing, and the kidnappers aren't even going after Bella. WHO or WHAT are they looking for?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy! :D Happy Reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own a can of soda… Not Twilight.**

* * *

I waited. Waiting for the spark of hope that he'd come through my window and pulled me into his arms. It's been two months since _he_ left.

Two months living in nothingness.

Two months of heart breaks and countless tears.

Two months of waking up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat and clutching the sheets tightly.

It was a Saturday, and the seconds ticked by. I was in the bed. It was a drafty November morning. I lay under my sheets, trying to ease the pain. I clutched my chest tightly, not wanting to shatter into pieces. Countless tears began streaming down my face and soaking my pillow. I whimpered quietly. I heard the door knob twisting. _Charlie._ I looked across my bed. The clock read 11:30 AM. I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, and my door opened.

"Bella, sweetie, would you like breakfast?" Charlie asked quietly. I said nothing and got out of my covers, walking in a zombie sate form down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Charlie had a bowl of cereal on the table and I sat down, and started chewing. My mind registered I was eating, but I didn't taste anything. After finishing, I walked robotically toward the sink and washed it, then trudging up the stairs and under the covers. It was where I spent all of my time, except for homework and school.

This was me, life of Bella Swan, the walking human zombie.

My cheeks were no longer the color of a pink rose; instead, a sickly pale color took over. My eyes no longer "sparkled" and I probably got a bit weight loss. Nothing mattered anymore ever since _he_ left me. The wound in my chest has not yet been healed, and it hurt me by saying his name. The darkness took over my life, and the reason for my living was gone. I lay in bed, wondering what would have happened if I have never met _him._ The day passed too slow, it was only in the afternoon. I heard a knock on the door. _Strange._ I heard Charlie gasp slightly. _I wonder who it can be._

"Is that you?" I heard my father said.

"Yes," a voice answered. The voice was familiar.

"Well, uh… come on in," my dad said.

"Thanks Charlie," said a too familiar voice. A bulb went off in my head. It was that soprano like voice that rang in my head. It was so familiar, yet so distant. _Alice__._ I jumped out of my covers, and bolted down the stairs. My eyes locked with a pair of honey-gold ones.

**APOV**

Two months. It was two months since that idiotic brother of mine left the love of his life withering in the forest. We were up in Alaska when I decided to come back and see Bella. Edward was somewhere around South America. He was nothing like he was. His eyes weren't full of life, he didn't do anything with his music anymore, and Emmett literally had to pull him out of his room to go hunting. That's when he couldn't take it anymore and decided to live alone for a short time. He checked in on us regularly. When he checked in with us last week, I knew this situation had gotten out of hand, and I had to see Bella. See that she was living through her life happily. See that Edward's sacrifice has been worthy.

After Edward left, I booked the next flight into Seattle, and arrived in Forks in mid-afternoon. The familiar forest green felt like home. I stopped a bit to take in everything we've left behind. I drove to Charlie's house and parked my rental car on the sidewalk and knocked the door. I heard the thick footsteps and heart-beats of the familiar Charlie. The door swung open and Charlie had his mouth open.

"Hi?" I said.

"Is that you?" Charlie asked his voice a bit shaky.

"Yes," I said quietly. I felt ashamed for leaving.

"Well come on in," he said genuinely, as if taking in the information just now.

"Thanks Charlie," I said, walking in and sitting down on the couch. I breathed in Bella's familiar scent of freesia and strawberries, but something wasn't right. It smelt… saltier? I heard footsteps down the stairs, and my eyes locked with a pair of brown ones. I took in Bella's appearance. She looked skinner and her body was lifeless. Her eyes didn't hold that sparkled, and there were dark bruises under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't slept of weeks. She was in her holey t-shirt and sweatpants. Her tiny-- in the case tinier-- figure was drowned in all that clothing.

"Bella," I said, finally finding my voice. Her eyes were in tears. She rushed to me and had me in a hug. _Poor Bella…_

* * *

A/N: Alright, first chapter up. I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon! Reviews are love! So can I get 10 of them? Please?

Much Loves

-Emilie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's been a bit hectic. With that, carry on. Happy reading! Oh and excuse any mistakes, I was in a rush to get it up.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing with the characters. I don't own.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Leaving Bella had been the most painful thing I've ever done. I watched her as the life drained out of her when I told her I didn't want her. I saw her eyes getting lost in the sea of tears. I saw the moisture trickle down her usual pink cheeks. I knew I caused it all.

I was in some forest in Brazil. I gotta say, tracking is not my mojo. I know James is gone, but then there's still Victoria and Laurent there, and I can't risk Bella's life like that. Taking in another whiff, I headed to the direction where the scent was. Streaking though the forest like a ghost, I came to a sudden halt. The scent just stopped there. _Strange._ I took another whiff, hoping to find something else. Nothing. I wasn't giving up so easily.

Before I could break into another sprint, my phone beeped.

"Yes?" I mumbled into the phone. I no longer sounded life-like. Instead, my eyes were a pitch-black, considering I rarely hunted, and the clothes were the same clothes that I wore when I left Bella in the forest. My long dead heart shattered.

"Do you know where Alice is?" Jasper asked. "She left without telling us. No note. No nothing."

He sounded worried.

"No, I haven't heard from Alice. I thought you were up in Alaska," I replied.

"We are, but she said was going hunting, and I haven't heard from her since," Jasper said. I heard footsteps.

"Are you pacing again?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm just worried about her."

"I'll come back, maybe she just turned off her phone," I said.

"See you."

"Bye." Hanging up, I flew out of the forest and booked the next plane ticket to Alaska. I wasn't so worried about the plane ride, but what was going to be _on_ the plane. Considering I haven't hunted for such a long time, I held my breath the whole plane ride. Trust me, it wasn't pretty. Once the plane landed, I jumped out of the plane as fast as possible. After finding a decent rental car with good gas mileage, I flew to the vacation home Esme purchased when we first came up to Alaska. The house was behind the thick forest, and I could barely find a parking space.

_The garage is out back, Edward._ Carlisle reminded me. Mentally slapping myself, I rounded the house, and parked in the garage. I ran up to Carlisle's study, and saw everyone was there.

"Have you heard anything?" Jasper asked.

"No. I haven't gotten a call," I replied. I sat down on the ancient couch next to Esme. She put her hand on my shoulder caringly. She smiled at me, and I struggled to smile back. I guess it wasn't that convincing.

Everyone has had this grieving atmosphere ever since we left Forks. It was like we left our home.

Esme was trying the hardest to smile everyday and trying to get our spirits up. It kinda worked. _She_ was like a daughter to her, and currently, she has lost two children, well three, considering I'm never here.

Carlisle was always in the hospital, escaping from reality.

Jasper never gotten over the guilt, and always wore this sad expression on his face. I never really blamed him. He was just too hard on himself.

Rosalie couldn't care less. She was too busy fixing her BMW to care about us.

Emmett always tried to lighten the mood with everyone. He cracked jokes now and then, but he wasn't as big of a goofball, now that he couldn't tease Bella anymore.

As for Alice, she didn't shop as much, and she kept blanking out on visions. Carlisle said it was just a phase and she'd get over it. The truth was, she wasn't going to get over it, she lost a sister, and a best friend. I guess leaving wasn't the best choice….

"Where do you think she is? Do you think she's shopping?" Emmett suggested.

"If she is shopping, she'd tell me," Jasper said, he began pacing.

"Jasper, calm down. Edward, try calling Alice," Carlisle said. I flipped open my miniaturize phone and dialed Alice's phone. After a series of dial tones, a voice picked up.

"Shoot, Edward," Alice said, as if I was interrupting something.

"Alice! Where are you? Are you not aware that everyone was looking for you?" I asked. Jasper grabbed the phone from me.

"Alice? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm safe, but I can't reveal to you where I'm at. All you need to know is that I'll be back soon. Oh, and put Edward on the phone," she said.

"Alice…" Jasper said warningly.

"I'm fine Jasper. I'll be home soon. Love you. Now put Edward on the phone, please." Jasper sighed and handed the phone to me.

"Yes Alice?" I asked her.

"Now you listen to me Edward. You are not allowed to leave the house until I get back. Did you get that? I have a visitor for you, and you better not ditch. I know Emmett and everyone else can hear me, so make sure Edward can't attempt to prison-break." Alice said.

I wanted to interrupt, but Alice starting talking again.

"Oh shut up. You know you want to see him. It's not like it's gonna be awkward or anything." Alice said again, probably directing to someone else. "Edward?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Just promise me that you won't go off, just this once. I know you'd like to see the visitor as much as they want to see you," she said. "Hold on, lemme put you on speakerphone." After a few more shuffling voices, I heard Alice call for me.

"They?" I said.

"I didn't want to give out the gender's name, so I said 'they.' It's only one person though. Promise?" I sighed.

"I promise." I said, deciding not to argue with Alice. I thought back to the last I argued with her. I shivered. Alice half-squealed into the phone, and I was practically deaf, if vampires could be deaf.

"You won't regret it. I promise." She said. Then she mumbled something incoherent.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"No more than a couple of days. Bye!" she said, hanging up on me. I closed the phone and turned to my family, whose eyes were in my direction.

"No need to explain, right?" I asked. They nodded, and went back to what they were doing before. When I left the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to hunt Edward," Carlisle said. I nodded, and called for Emmett and Jasper. We didn't want to go far, so we just hunted in the nearby woods. I was really into hunting these days. It was the only way to escape the hole in my heart. Letting my instincts get the better of me, I went wild.

After a good take-in of moose, and the occasional caribou, we headed back. My mind, once again, wandered to that forbidden place again. _Her._

**BPOV**

Having Alice back was making me feel better. We stayed in my room, talking for hours, until Alice asked me how I was doing.

"Good," I mumbled.

"Bella, You know better than to lie to me," Alice said.

"Well what do you want me to tell you? Tell you that I was in a state of depression this past two months? Tell you that I can't seem to stop crying? Tell you that I can't get _him_ out of my head? Tell you that my sheets are wet from crying to sleep every night and waking up to the same horrible nightmare again and again? Honestly Alice, is that what you want to hear?" I asked, my tears spilling over my eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest and attempted to calm down. Alice got up from the rocking chair and came over to the bed and rubbed my back soothingly. He cold granite hand felt nice compared to the temperature I was in.

"Bella?" she asked cautiously.

I looked up to her. Silence.

"I want you to go see _him_," Alice finally said.

My head shot up.

"What? No. he said he doesn't want me anymore. If I go see him, I don't think my heart can take it," I replied.

"Trust me. He's exactly the opposite of what you're saying. He left for you own good," Alice said. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What? I'm lost," I said.

"Bella, he never meant what he said in the forest," Alice explained. "He said all those stuff so you would get a clean break. He wanted to protect you from us."

I suddenly remembered what the doctor said. _A clean break heals the fastest._

"He thought if you thought that he didn't want you, you'd have a better chance of healing. Truth is, he still loves you, even at this very moment."

My mouth dropped in shock.

"He...but...you...so…" was all I managed to say until I bursted into tears. Alice rubbed my back until I calmed down again.

"You need to see him," she said.

I remained silent. Alice phone suddenly rang. Alice muttered something under her breath. I took a peek at the screen. It flashed _Edward. _My body started hurting. Oddly enough, it was as bad as the other times.

"Shoot Edward," Alice said into the phone.

I heard a muffled voice through the line.

"I'm safe, but I can't reveal to you where I'm at. All you need to know is that I'll be back soon. Oh, and put Edward on the phone," she said. "I'm fine Jasper. I'll be home soon. Love you. Now put Edward on the phone, please."

I placed my arm around my torso to prevent me from falling.

"Now you listen to me Edward. You are not allowed to leave the house until I get back. Did you get that? I have a visitor for you, and you better not ditch. I know Emmett and everyone else can hear me, so make sure Edward can't attempt to prison-break." Alice said.

"Alice what are you talking about?! I don't want to go see him!" She put the phone on the bed tightly so they couldn't hear what we were saying.

"Oh shut up. You know you want to see him. It's not like it's gonna be awkward or anything." Alice said. She returned back to the phone. "Edward?"

Another voice came through the phone.

"Just promise me that you won't go off, just this once. I know you'd like to see the visitor as much as they want to see you," she said. I patted her and asked what was going on. She held up a finger. "Hold on, lemme put you on speakerphone."

"They?" _he_ said.

"I didn't want to give out the gender's name, so I said 'they.' It's only one person though. Promise?" _He_ sighed.

"I promise." The voice said. Alice half-squealed into the phone, and I covered my ears. Alice had a pretty loud voice.

"You won't regret it. I promise." She said. She put the phone on the bed and turned to me.

"And you won't regret it." She told me. _I certainly hope so._

"When will you be back?"

"No more than a couple of days. Bye!" she said, hanging up the phone. "Now that you're going on a visit, you'll have to talk to Charlie."

"You do it. Charlie can never resist your charm."

"Sure."

I gulped. Alice pulled me down from the bed and we walked downstairs. Charlie was reading the newspaper. We stopped in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked as he was looking up from his paper.

"Um. I was wondering if I was allowed to take Bella up to see Esme and Carlisle. They miss her dearly," Alice said.

"What about school?" he asked, folding the newspaper and directing his attention to us.

"She can do it when she gets back. Besides the schools getting ready for midterm. They won't teach anything new." Alice said, giving Charlie her infamous puppy-dog pout.

"Well I guess it's alright, but Bella, make sure to call me when you get there. And there is adult supervision, right?"

Both of us laughed.

"Yes."

"Alright. Uh, should I say have fun?" he asked.

"That works."

"Alright kids, have fun." Alice pulled me up back the stairs and starting packing for me. I sighed and sat down on my bed. When Alice sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her.

* * *

A/N: Hehe. Next chapter will probably be the reunion. I can't guarantee it though. In order to et the chapter out faster, you have to review! So go go go! I want 18 reviews! Please?

Losta Love

-Emilie


End file.
